Karen Starr (Earth-1938)
Origin Kaza-Zo was not born on Earth. Rather, she was raised on the distant planet of Daxam. Daxam was originally a colony of Krypton but, was more or less abandoned after an outbreak of an illness. Daxam survived and it's culture eventually become separate from Krypton's. However, the culture of Daxam was extremely xenophobic, to the point of space travel is illegal. Not all of the inhabitants were that bigoted. Kaza's mother and father were among the more the open-mind. It's probably helped that they were already in the lowest caste of Daxamite society so their view of their home was bleaker than others. Dev-Em and Astra-Zo were part of the same gang and fell in love. When Astra discovered she was pregnant, she decided to join the Daxam police force to provide for her child. Dev-Em, always a rebel, refused and ended their relationship. Kaza grew up more comfortable than her parents but, that still didn't make her life perfect. She inherited a bad temper from both her mother and father. She also did not like bullies which resulted in her getting into multiple fights. The only thing keeping Kaza from being kicked out of school was that she was a prodigy in computers. It didn't help her father encouraged her behavior and even taught some fighting moves "just in case". Little did either of them know, these skills would be very helpful for Kaza in the future A New Beginning Kaza's world began to crumble when her mother's squad went to investigate a crashed spaceship. The alien was being proceted by a local Daxam child. When the child refused to let the police take alien(knowing the alien would not likely survive their imprisonment), the squad leader got trigger-happy. The child was shot by accident and died. The squad decided to place the blame on the alien. Astra was disgusted by squadmates' actions and tried to blow the whistle on them. Unfortunately, the Daxamite society was not on her side. After refusing to lie, Astra was declared a traitor to Daxam. This carried a death sentence, not just for Astra but also her daughter, Kaza. Astra and Kaza tried to flee with the help of Dev-Em. Astra was aware of an impounded space-ship that could get them across the galaxy. Sadly, the family got ambushed right before they could board the ship. Astra and Dev-Em got Kaza into the space-ship just in time. They stayed behind to give Kaza the chance to escape. Fighting back tears, Kaza managed to escape Daxam. She was all alone but, she was also alive. For two days, Kaza was trapped driving a ship she barely knew how to control. Finally, she found a planet that was habitable and far away from Daxam: Earth. After landed the ship on Earth(and hiding it in the ocean), Kaza found good news and bad news. The good news was the main sentient population of Earth looked nearly identical Daxamites. The bad news was she on a totally different planet, with no papers or infection, no allies and not even any knowledge of the language. Kaza was overwhelmed at first but, she knew she had to keep going. Kaza was a smart, strong and extremely stubborn. Her parents gave up their lives for her. Kaza would not let their sacrifice be in vain. Power Trip For the next few months, Kaza hid in the woods of California. She hunted for food and would sometimes venture out to more populated areas for supplies. Kaza slowly learned English, although it was quite hard without a teacher. Kaza also discovered that she was stronger and faster on this planet than her native one. She didn't mind as she needed all the help she could get on this strange new place. However, these powers would propel Kaza into the spotlight. While searching for supplies in a small town, Kaza was witness to a horrible car accident. With her enhanced hearing, she could hear a family trapped in one of the cars. Kaza jumped in action, ripping off the jammed door like it was nothing. Soon, she had recused the whole family and just before the vehicle burst into flames. Kaza soon noticed all the attention was on her. Uncomfortable with this, Kaza quickly fled back to her ship. Still, she found saving the family had given her a new purpose, one other than just surviving. She thought of how her mother stood up for weak. Kaza wondered if she should start doing the same. Kaza began to explore her powers more. She discovered in addition to her enhanced strength, speed, and senses, she could also fly. Kaza found an old suit in the ship that was more easy to fight in than the used clothes she normally wore. Over time, Kaza would save many people from accidents and even stopped a few crimes. Kaza was still living alone at this time, her hero work giving her something to do. Kaza did not know much about the other heroes popping up around the same time. Kaza was called Power Girl by the papers, which she liked quite a bit. She would meet them soon after meeting her nemesis. JSA Days After years of being a hero, Kaza encountered her biggest threat yet. An evil scientist known as the Ultra-Humanite wanted to mind-control Kaza and eventually place her own brain into the hero's body. Kaza was harder to control than expected so Ultra-Humanite attempted mind-control members of the superhero team the Justice Society to take Kaza down. It worked on a few and they gave Kaza a tough battle. With help from the other JSA members, Kaza was able to free the heroes and take Ultra-Humanite down. Kaza was offered membership by the JSA and she took it. For the first time in years, Kaza had real friends. She became more interested in human culture, trying out serval human names before settling on the name "Karen Starr". Karen also came into her own as a leader, often being the second-command and ocassionly the de facto leader of the JSA when Green Lantern was gone. Karen was one of the powerhouses of the Society. These facts would come in handy when Earth ended being invaded. Steppenwolf, general of the planet Apokolips, began attacking the Earth. Karen had heard tales of Apokolips on Daxam and was able to inform her teammates of their capabilities. She invaluable for might in battle. She even helped save the island of Themyscria from being destroyed. In the end, Earth prevailed but, not without cost. Most of Karen's teammates had become weary of the hero life. To Karen, this was the only life she knew, so she continued on. When Green Lantern stepped down as leader, Karen became the chairwoman of the JSA. However, it was very bad timing. Karen had not been shy about the fact she was an alien. So, when the governments of the world, still recovering from an alien invasion, was not happy about the Justice Society being lead by an alien. Even civilians threw vitriol at Karen despite her efforts during the world. While Karen was not happy about this, she tried to keep doing good. Unfortunately, the mistrust from the rest of the world only got worse. Eventually, the U.S. government demanded that Karen be questioned to see if she was still loyal to her home planet and to reveal all their secrets. Karen, sick of being hated and already wary of governments due to her childhood, refused. The Justice Society disbanded before the government to shut them down. It was the end of an era and Karen was now lost in the world. To The Stars Karen felt that she needed a new way to help the world. As such, Karen began to create programs and tech using her skill in programming and parts of her ship. Karen began to patent her inventions and sold them to different companies. Using this capital, Karen set up her new company. She named it StarrWare and used it to create new technology. Karen's company blew up, becoming one of the most profitable software companies. Kaza lived a fairly modest life for a multi-millionaire, giving a lot to charity and making all her employees had good salaries. Kaza had many boyfriends and girlfriends over the years but, never settled down. Even with all her money, Kaza still felt like she was missing something, someone to truly talk to you now that the JSA had drifted apart. That was until Karen heard about Superman. Kaza saw the news reports about the super-strong, flying hero in Metropolis and recognized the similarities between the two of them. Karen left her home in Coast City to visit Metropolis. It was a lucky trip since Superman ended up in a battle with Kaza's old enemy, the Ultra-Humanite. Karen suited up for the first time in decades and helped the Man of Steel defeat the villain. Afterward, Kaza and Superman talked. Kaza learned that Superman was a Kryptonian raised on Earth after his homeworld was destroyed. While slightly let down, Karen still bonded with Superman and became a mentor to him in many ways. In fact, when Superman helped create the Justice League, he asked Kaza to join. She was reluctant at first but, realized she missed helping out first-hand. Karen agreed to join the League, one of the first non-founding members. Over the next few years, Karen returned to hero work with a new passion. She nearly gave her life during the Great Crisis of 2010. After it, Kaza got together with some of her old JSA buddies, Wildcat, Green Lantern, and The Flash. Every one of them was quite a disheartened due to the tragedies that occurred during the Crisis. When Flash noted how useless he felt during, Kaza joked that they should start a new Justice Society. The others thought this was a great idea and Karen admitted she missed family-like dynamics of the JSA. The older heroes contacted the successors of JSA and All-Star Squadron, offering them membership. Now, Kaza is a valued member of both the Justice League and the Justice Society. She even has a successor in a new Power Girl. Karen also had taken a hero name, one that she chose for herself: Andromeda, based on the myth about a woman set against a monster and living to tell the tale. Powers & Abilities Daxamite Physiology- '''Due to the make-up of her genetics, Kaza can absorb the '''radiation of Earth's yellow sun. '''This radiation allows Kaza to access powers such as: ''-Super-Strength-''Kaza's can lift up to 10 tons of weight without much effort. ''-'''Flight-''Kaza is able to defy gravity and can fly up to 60 miles per hour. ''-'Super-Durability-'It is extremely hard to hurt Kaza, with even bullets doing nothing to her. '''-Super-Speed''-'She run as fast as a locomotive. ''-'''Delayed Aging-'Kaza physically ages much slower than normal humans. Despite being in her early 60s, Kaza looks to be her late thirties. '''-Enhanced Senses-''Her sight, hearing, touch and taste are all far more advanced than a normal human. Kaza allows has genius-level intelligence, being especially skilled in programming. Kaza speaks fluent Daxam and English. She has skilled in martial arts. ''Trivia'' -Kaza was born in 1955 and her legal birth date is May 5, 1965. -Kaza first heroic act was in 1969 but, she didn't join the JSA until 1977. -She has a self-admitted weakness for "strays". This has led her to adopt many of pets, most recently an ill-tempered ally cat she named Stinky. -Karen considers Hippolyta her best friend. -Karen's snowglobe collection includes ones from each European, North American and African capital. -Her name is a Daxam variant of the popular Kryptonian name, "Kara". ''Notes''''' This version of Power Girl includes elements of the separate character, Laurel Grand of the Legion of Superheroes. Her parents, Dev-Em and Astra, are references to a Silver Age Kryptonian hero and a villain from the Supergirl TV series, respectively.Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Characters Category:Justice Society (Earth-1938) Category:Justice League (Earth-1938) Category:Aliens Category:Daxamites (Earth-1938) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Flight Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Superman Family (Earth-1938) Category:Bisexual Characters Category:LGBT Characters (Earth-1938) Category:Composite Characters Category:Heroes